dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Arctodus (First Legend)
Arctodus is the main protagonist in First Legend. He is, as you may know, the infamous Original Super Saiyan. He is featured in all three parts of the fanon. Overview 'Appearance' In the beginning of Part One, Arctodus is introduced as a medium sized six year old kid. Right off the bat of reading the second upper-half of Premonition, you'll notice his first entry describes him as being rather sturdy for his age. He's not that tall, nor too short. Unlike most Saiyan's, Arctodus has brown hair instead of black - together with his unusual brown eyes. Still being a child, the exessive training that was forced upon him, made his body more "cut" and toned than most of his peers. Therefore gaining more muscle mass than what's considered normal for a kid. Displaying the typical outcome product of being raised in the Barbaric North, he wore gold earings and primitive clothing. Somewhat like brown boots, white dirt stained ripped pants, a brownish-tan sleeveless shirt that's ripped down the middle, exposing his chest, and bearing a pair of forearm metal armor pieces. As the story progressed, the journey that you'll witness him take will have it's toll on his facial appearance: showing multiple scars on his face, each with it's own story of horrific events he went through. At the end of Part One, following the death of his father, Brodus, he decides to cut off his father's head and carve off the skin; leaving nothing but his bloody skull and wearing it as his belt's center piece; in reason so they'll never be apart. Throughout Part Two, he takes on a more warrior based outfit of clothing. Like adopting the iconic shoulder armor - but metal based. Then makes the decision to borne full body armor from head to toe. All for preperation of defeating Jacksavin in the wake of his world domination. Then in Part Three, he disappears after the murder of Delilah and is forced into exile. He doesn't appear in the fanon until the final battle with Jacksavin to demolish his one-world mega empire. 'Personality' Like all children, Arctodus did have some sense of innocence to him. He was naive while in his youth and was oblivious to the real world of how it really was. Like all Saiyan's he shared a burning passion for fighting and quivered at the thought of an all out friendly competition with his friends. But there also was a dark side to him. All in around his life, Arctodus had an uncontrollable anger that seeped through the surface of his mental restraint. Going as far as killing thousands of people; mostly the dearest close to his cold heart than in contrast to the evil tyrants who reigned terror on the land. Arctodus wasn't all bad though. What could you expect? He never really had a chance to live a different life. Apart from the evil demons raging inside of him, he did live a short good willed child-hood. He enjoyed the laughs and perks of simply being just a kid. The world that he lived in also didn't give him a chance for a "normal" life. From child-hood to early maturity, he constantly tried to escape the shadow of his father's success of being the greatest warrior in The North. And if that wasn't enough, the idea of being killed by the advance of other villages haunted his psyche as long as he could remember. Arctodus started distancing himself from reality. Not willing to let his emotions get the better of him. As he grew older, he combined his strength and emotionless mentality to become the strongest Saiyan on the planet; proving it by single handedly destroying an entire Empire. History Arctodus was born in the year 2,260 Before Age to his parents of Brodus and Aricanna. He was a happy kid and loved his days of living in his father's village in the Barbaric North. All that changed when Brodus forced him to enter the training camps in hopes that he'll graduate and become an honorary member of the Saiyan Warrior Corporation Society so he could bring honor to his people after the death of his mother, Aricanna. Following his last mission to graduate from the training camps, he had to fight his final opponent and best friend: Zachariah. Not willing to kill his friend for the sake of honor and glory, they tag team their way to escape the camps of hell and later help their dear friend in need, Delilah to also escape a different camp sector. In the wake of his sons disobedience, Brodus gives him a series of tasks to regain his promise for the resurrection of his submission to his people. After various bloody battles of conquest, Arctodus and his friends are forced to plunge into an ancient war not fought for over thirty long years of quiet peace. After they tear their way through The North, killing everybody in sight, they decide to cross the deadly swamplands in order to continue their domination. Little did they know, they'll become ambushed by tribal lords and kept captive for over two years. Most of the people that Arctodus ever came to know in his life died during those fateful two years of being hostages and prisoners of war. Through the blood and sweat of misery mixed with pain, they survive through it all until the tribal lords decide to make their lives useful by sacrificing them to their gods and throwing them off a cliff to their watery doom. Knowing no other alternative, Arctodus reveals his Super Saiyan transformation to everyone and destroys his way to salvation, saving everbody's lives. Thinking he would be granted the throne for his deed because his father has fallen to sickness during captivity, he's appalled when Brodus grants his arch rival and nemesis, Czar, the throne and he becomes King instead of himself. But Brodus' scheme is going according to plan. They work their way through the swamp and finally escape to fresh air of the grassy plains. Four years go by and Arctodus has found some new insight into his father's plan to kill him, but get's off track when Brodus tells him that if they win the final war of the western heminsphere, he'll explain everything to his suspicions of murder. Arctodus agrees, and the war for domination begins. It took seven years to bring down their two neighboring Empire's and the age of glory is at hand. Now living nineteen years of life, Arctodus, along with his best friends, Zachariah and Delilah, take down the last kingdom standing in their way of victory. They were planning an invasion the following day, but to the surprise of everyone, Arctodus sacks the Empire to dust. Killing over 600,000 Saiyan warriors by himself in a blind rage of fury, all fueled with the one desire to learn the truth about his father's true intentions. In the morning sunshine of solitude, Brodus' army fell in astonishment to the destruction to what was once the capital of the Breccan Empire. This one feat of effort sord Arctodus' fame across the world, and now every Saiyan knew him as The Legend. His people started to build a new establishment for their society upon the ashes of the old. Arctodus prepared to confront his father to ask the truth of his plan. In the lightning thunderstorm of the night, Brodus tells all. From the very beginning, he tried to kill him for fear that he would finally fulfil his destiny. Destiny of destroying the peace the people loved so much to slaughter them all. All Brodus ever did was for the sole purpose of killing him. The war, the training camps, all of it. He didn't think that he could have survived such misery. But he did and he prevailed. So he asked him one final request: to kill him. Kill him so he could be with his wife again; Aricanna. Arctodus fulfiled his father's last wishes. In the beginning of Part Two, Arctodus would decide to go and prove his father wrong about his own destiny, and make an effort to save the world and stop Jacksavin to conquer the world, for he heard stories of his ascending power to slay all in his path. Many death's and hardships were to come up and challenge Arctodus. Eventually he would crumble under the weight of dead souls piled on top of one another, and he would slowly lose his mind. First accidently killing his best friend, Zachariah, in the after math of a heated agrument to what really happened to his mother, Aricanna? Then second, killing the woman that he loved, Delilah, in the tempation from the evil that raged inside of him. His father was right. He is a monster. And he did everything in his power to kill his only beloved son, for the sake of the Saiyan Race. In the end, Arctodus was exiled and was not to be seen or mentioned again, until the final battle and confrontation with Jacksavin, who thanks to Arctodus' "melt down", submitted the world to it's knees. When he does return, he looks upon the field of his dead comrades and battles Jacksavin for the take over of the planet. (Don't wanna give away the epic battle conclusion of the fanon) Transformations Arctodus was the strongest child to ever live in the Barbaric North. And thanks to his love of combat and training, and from the "help" of his father to massacre civilizations to dust, he homed in his strength and learned to control it at an early age. Those are just some aspects to why and how he transformed at such an early stage of his hard life. 'Great Ape (Oozaro)' From the moment a Saiyan child could stand, it was plunged into a world of combat. Therefore, toddlers were forced and trained to stare into the full moon, and try, with all their might, not to transform in the Great Ape transformation. If they did transform, they were severly punished. It was all in trying to teach them that there's a greater transformation better than to turn into a giant ape ... Super Saiyan. Anyways, Arctodus only used this transformation prior to his ascension to the Super Saiyan; which was at age six. 'Super Saiyan' Arctodus first used this transformation at age six, when his father, Brodus, gave him the list of task's he needed to complete in result from escaping from the training camps and killing lot's of men. He achieved it when he had to conquer a neighboring village that was bordering his own, as it was one of the assignments brought on by Brodus. Through the years, he's learned to perfect this transformation, and in his prime, was almost the strongest Saiyan to use it. 'Legendary Super Saiyan' He first achieved this form when battling Jacksavin for the world, and was heavily injured in the fight when he was not overpowered but outwitted with his astonishment of mastering the Ultra Super Saiyan transformation. Jacksavin eventually tricks him and leads the call for the advancement to kill "everyone". While trapped, he look's upon the face of his dead mother, and with her guidance, he transforms into The Legend. Kill's List 'Part One: Premonition' *Aricanna *The Chieftain *Post Guard #1 *Post Guard #4,5,6,7,8 *The Enforcer *Tribal Leader: Hans *King Walback *600,000 Saiyans (Breccan Soldiers) *King Talaxe *Brodus 'Part Two: Abomination' *Afro-Ginian Soldiers (200,000+) *Rayovic *King Airer *Zachariah 'Part Three: Atonement' *Delilah *85% of the Saiyan species *(Himself) Other Facts *Arctodus was born in the same time, that he would die at the date of his death - 2:38 a.m. *His name really is the scientific name for the prehistoric Short-faced bear. *Couldn't find a suitable name for him with vegetables. *My (The Prodigy1's) Favorite character Category:Male Characters Category:Saiyans Category:Characters